


The Seeker of the Opera

by Windcee25



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Character Death, Death scenes are not that graphic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Operas, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera in the Transformers Universe. Mostly based on the 2004 movie (especially the music parts) and some parts were changed to better fit the transformers universe. Created for Windscream week.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Windblade, Starscream/Windblade (Transformers)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Windscream Week Works





	The Seeker of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the characters playing as in this fanfic:
> 
> Windblade = Christine Daae  
> Starscream = The Phantom (Seeker in this fanfic)  
> Slipstream = Carlotta Giudicelli  
> Thundercracker = Ubaldo Piangi  
> Drift = Raoul de Chagny  
> Bumblebee = Gilles André  
> Wheeljack = Richard Firmin  
> Arcee = Meg Giry  
> Chromia = Madame Giry  
> Rodimus = Joseph Buquet  
> Perceptor = Reyer

**At the Iacon Opera House…**

Iacon’s Opera House used to be a grand place, where many famous plays and performances were performed. Ultra Mangus greeted when Wheeljack and Bumblebee drove up to the Opera House while Drift drove up to the opera house and walked into the back entrance and into the backstage area. The outside looked like ancient/early modern cybertronian architecture mixed together with some parts covered in gold leaf to add some shine and beauty to the building. Inside, the seats were covered in red velvet with the wooden parts covered in gold. The structure was similar to the outside, but most of it was decorated in stone or steel statues; the structure was made of stone, concrete, steel, and other materials; and the backstage had many stagehands and cast members, working for the latest show which was the performance called _Hannibal_. As everyone cleaned up the place or rehearsed on the stage for the upcoming, a few mechs were chatting together and interrupted the rehearsal. Slipstream and Thundercracker were the leading singers in the performance tonight as they rehearsed for the actual performance. Perceptor was the conductor of the small symphony he had on the lower decks, performing their pieces for the production and he was rehearsing with the performers until the mechs who were Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack.

Perceptor: “Ultra Magnus. I am rehearsing.”

Ultra Magnus: “Perceptor, Chromia, femmes and gentlemechs, please, may I have your attention?”

Everyone became quiet and they listened to him.

Ultra Magnus: “Thank you. As you know, for some weeks, there has been rumors about my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to the two gentlemechs who now own the opera house: Bumblebee and Wheeljack.”

Everyone clapped after he introduced them to the actors/performers and workers.

Ultra Magnus: “I’m sure you read their recent fortune they amassed in the tavern business.”

Bumblebee: “Alcohol, actually.”

Bumblebee said, interrupting Ultra Magnus a bit.

Wheeljack: “And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron…”

Bumblebee: “Drift.”

As they clapped some more, some dancers came up from the lower decks of the backstage, in their costumes and ready to rehearse. Two of those dancers were Windblade and Arcee and as they walked up the stairs, Windblade saw him and remembered him from her sparklinghood. 

Windblade: “It’s Drift, before my sire died at the house by the sea. I guess you call us sparklinghood sweethearts. He called me ‘Little Samurai.’”

Arcee: “Windblade he looks so handsome.”

Drift introduces himself to everyone.

Drift: “My creators and I are on a tour to support all of the yards, including Iacon’s Opera House.”

Everyone clapped again, and then Slipstream walked up to meet him, dressed in her costume and in makeup.

Ultra Magnus: “Gentlemechs, Slipstream, our leading soprano for five seasons. And Thundercracker.”

He pointed at Thundercracker before the workers clapped and cheered for her and Drift greeted her before looking at Perceptor.

Drift: “I believe I’m keeping you from your rehearsal. I’ll be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Perceptor.”

Drift walked backstage as the rest continued to rehearse or work on other things like fixing or cleaning stuff. Drift walked passed by Windblade while she looked at him before turning towards Arcee.

Windblade: “He wouldn’t recognize me.”

Chromia, the ballet instructor, pulled Bee and Wheeljack aside so they wouldn’t interrupt the rehearsal again. Windblade, Arcee, and the other dancers started to rehearse, performing their dances and moves that they would do for the real performance. As they did that, Bee and Wheeljack chatted with Chromia.

Chromia: “We take particular pride in excellence in ballet Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee: “I see why. Especially the pink femme.”

Chromia: “My best friend? Arcee.”

Wheeljack: “And that beautiful red and black femme with the golden headdress? No relation I trust.

Chromia: “Windblade. Promising talent Wheeljack, very promising.

Bumblebee: “Windblade, you say? No relation to the famous Mistress of Flame?”

Chromia: “Her and her sire’s only child, orphaned at seven, which she came to live and train at the ballet dorm.”

Wheeljack: “And orphan you say?”

Chromia: “I think of her as a daughter also. Now gentlemechs, would you please kindly stand to one side?”

As the performers danced and rehearsed, there were two mishaps that happened during one part of the rehearsal. First, part of Slipstream’s dress ripped when one of the dances was too close to her. Second, another performer was having trouble getting on top of a prop that was moved onto the stage from backstage. When that part was done Bumblebee and Wheeljack were impressed.

After the rehearsal for one of the acts, Slipstream approaches both of the managers.

Slipstream: “I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new manager because I will not be singing! Bye-bye!”

Slipstream walks away, saying that she’s finished with performing. But Wheeljack and Bumblebee tried to stop her by complimenting her and making her the singer of another act instead of the current one she’s performing in. She’s able to do it, but she says there no costume for that act because one of the stagehands didn’t finish it. But she calms down and agrees with the managers to rehearse the next act’s singing part. As everyone got ready, Bumblebee asks Ultra Magnus a question.

Bumblebee: “Mangus, why exactly are you retiring?”

Ultra Mangus: “My health.”

When everyone stood back and stayed quiet, Slipstream started to sing. As she sang, because of the high pitches of her voice during that part, some of the workers stuffed cotton into their ears. As the rest of the performers watched her sing, a figure walks through the catwalks and walkways above the stage. Moments later the figure unties a rope, causing a banner to fall on top of Slipstream. Some people scream in terror as the banner falls onto her as the figure disappears into the catwalks above while Arcee tells Windblade about who has done it.

Arcee: “He’s here, The Seeker of the Opera.”

When she said that, Chromia goes backstage to look around while Ultra Magnus asks Rodimus in the catwalks about what happened.

Ultra Magnus: “For Primus sakes what’s going up there?

Rodimus: “Please Ultra Magnus, don’t look at me. It wasn’t my post. Please Magnus, there’s no one there. Or if there is… well then, it must be a ghost.”

Rodimus chuckles as he walks back to his post while Chromia finds a letter that was dropped from above and landed near her.

Bumblebee: “Slipstream, these things do happen.”

He said in a cheerful voice. But that made Slipstream angry.

Slipstream: “For the past three years, these things do happen! And do you stop them from happening? NO! And you two! You are as bad as him! _‘These things do happen.’_ Bah! Uh! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!”

Slipstream walks away, very angry, and pissed off. Thundercracker walks up to them.

Thundercracker: “Amateurs.”

He said before following Slipstream back into the backstage. Wheeljack and Bumblebee look at each other before they looked at Ultra Mangus.

Ultra Mangus: “Gentlemechs, good luck. If you need me, I shall be on Earth.” 

Ultra Mangus leaves the stage and out of the Opera House. Bumblebee looks at Perceptor. 

Bumblebee: “Perceptor, she will be coming back, right?

Perceptor shrugs and is surprised by the events that unfolded already. Chromia was next to Bumblebee and Wheeljack, holding the letter in her hand.

Chromia: “You think so, Bee? I have a message from the opera ghost.”

Wheeljack: “Oh Primus in heaven, you’re all obsessed!”

Chromia: “He welcomes you to his opera house-”

Wheeljack: “His opera house?”

Chromia: “- and commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due.”

Wheeljack: “His salary?!”

Chromia gives the letter to Bumblebee and starts to read it while Wheeljack is still flabbergasted by the “ghost’s” demands.

Chromia: “Magnus use to give him 20,000 credits a month.”

Wheeljack: “20,000 credits?!

Wheeljack was shocked by the monthly salary given to the unknown person and grabbed the letter from Bumblebee so he could read it for himself.

Chromia: “Perhaps you can afford more. With Drift as your patron?”

Wheeljack: “Chromia, I have hope to make that announcement public at tonight’s performance, but obviously, we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!”

Bumblebee: “Surely there must be an understudy?”

Perceptor: “Understudy? There is no understudy for Slipstream!”

Chromia: “Bee? Windblade could sing it.”

Bumblebee: “What? A chorus girl? Don’t be silly.”

Chromia: “She has been taking lessons from a great teacher.”

Bumblebee: “Who?”

Windblade: “I don’t know his name.”

Chromia: “Let her sing for you, Bee. She has been well taught.”

Bumblebee: “All right. Come on. Don’t be shy.”

Windblade walks up to the stage, still in her costume for another act.

Wheeljack: “Bee, this is doing nothing for my circuits.”

Bumblebee: “She’s very pretty.”

Windblade (singing): 

“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while - please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…”

The scene changes to the night’s performance, with Windblade in her dress. It was white as snow and she had crystal stars put on her headpiece which shined in the spotlights. She was beautiful in her dress as she sang for the finale.

Windblade (continues to sing): 

“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember stop and think of me . . . Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been . . . Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day when I won't think of you…”

The audience cheers and claps as she sang in her beautiful voice. In box five, Drift sat in it as he looked down to see Windblade, realizing she’s the singer of the finale.

Drift (singing):

“Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo! Long ago, it seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her…”

Windblade (singing):

“Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons. So do we. But please promis me that sometimes you will think… of me!”

The audience cheers for her and they clap for her as well, even the cast members and stagehand to the side of the stage also cheered for her for the stunning performance. One of the stagehands on the side went outside to where Slipstream and Thundercracker were waiting at. She gave a nod and Slipstream fainted into the arms of Thundercracker. 

**After the performance…**

In the backstage, some of the audience members were talking to some of the cast members while Arcee was looking for Windblade.

Windblade was below the Opera House in a small chapel, praying to Primus about her lost creators from her sparklinghood. As she prays, she hears strange voices before Arcee comes in and finds her there. 

The Seeker:

“Bravi, bravi, bravissimi. . .”

Arcee: 

“Windblade, Windblade.”

The Seeker: 

“Windblade…”

Arcee (Singing):

“Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?”

Windblade (Singing):

“Sire once spoke of an angel . . . I used to dream he'd appear . . . Now as I sing, I can sense him . . . And I know he's here . . . Here in this room he calls me softly . . . somewhere inside . . . hiding . . . Somehow I know he's always with me . . . he - the unseen genius . . .”

Arcee (singing):

“Windblade, you must have been dreaming . . . stories like this can't come true . . . Christine, you're talking in riddles . . . and it's not like you . . .

Windblade (singing):

“Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!

Arcee (singing to herself):

“Who is this angel? This . . .”

Both (singing):

“Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel . . .”

Windblade:

“He's with me, even now . . .”

Arcee:

“Your hands are cold . . .”

Windblade:

“All around me . . .”

Arcee:

“Your face, Christine, it's white . . .”

Windblade:

“It frightens me . . .”

Arcee:

“Don't be frightened . . .”

**In her dressing room on the upper floor later…**

Chromia leads Windblade into her dressing room as mostly everyone wants to see her and compliment her. Chromia complements her performance that night.

Chromia: “You’ve done very well, Windblade.”

Chromia grabs a rose from a table that had a black ribbon tied to it.

Chromia: “He’s pleased by you.”

Windblade gets the rose from Chromia before she walks out and Windblade looks at it while Wheeljack and Bumblebee talked to Drift about the performance she gave right outside her door.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack: “Drift!”

Wheeljack: “I think we made quite a discovery of Miss Windblade.”

Bumblebee: “Perhaps we can present her to you, Drift.”

Drift: “Gentlemechs, I would prefer to be unaccompanied. But thank you.”

Drift grabs a bouquet of flowers from Wheeljack and proceeds to enter Windblade’s room right after Chromia exited her room.

Wheeljack: “It appears they have met before.”

Bumblebee: “Yes.”

Drift entered the room where Windblade was still looking at her rose she was given by the mysterious “ghost”. He decided to tease Windblade a bit.

Drift: “Little Samurai, let her sword flow through the wind. Little Samurai thought, ‘do I fonder of swords, of Decepticons, or armor?’”

Windblade turned around to see him after she heard his voice and after he closed the door. Drift set aside the 

Drift: “Ah, riddles. Very nice.”

Windblade: “Sire playing the violin?”

Drift: “As you read to each other. Dark stories in the north.”

Windblade: “No. The Angel of Music.”

Windblade sings a soft tune to him and then Drift joins in by the second round.

Windblade (and then the both of them):

_The Angel of Music sings softly in my head._

Drift and Windblade then both hug each other, missing each other’s embrace since sparklinghood.

Drift: “Ah, you sang like an angel tonight.”

They stopped hugging after a few moments of embrace.

Windblade: “My sire said, ‘When I’m in heaven sparkling, I will send the angel of me up to you.’ My sire died Drift and I’ve been visited by the angel like he said.”

Drift: “Oh, no doubt about it. And now, I shall go.”

Drift stands up and proceeds to the door, opening it.

Windblade: “Wait Drift, you must believe me.”

Drift: “You must change. I’ll be outside for two minutes, Little Samurai.”

Windblade: “Drift wait!”

Drift walks out and closes the door. Windblade just stood there as he walked out. Outside, a hand reaches for a key in Windblade’s dressing room door, placed inside the keyhole; the figure turns the key until it was able to be pulled out of the hole while Chromia watches as the figure does its thing.

The lights turn off as Bee and Wheeljack leave the Opera House. As Windblade walks around her room, the lights in her room suddenly turn off leaving the room dark except the moonlight shining through the window. Windblade tries to get out before she hears a voice coming from somewhere. 

The Seeker (singing):

“Insolent mech! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!”

Windblade (singing):

“Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!”

The Seeker (singing):

“Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!”

  
  


Windblade (singing)

“Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel...

The Seeker (singing):

“I am your Angel … Come to me: Angel of Music …”

As Windblade sings with the Phantom, Drift comes back to her room, seeing that door is locked and he hears the voice coming from the room. So he starts to struggle with the door, trying to get in.

Drift: “Whose is that voice? Who is that in there? Windblade? Windblade?!

Windblade approaches the mirror, seeing the figure much better. The figure was a seeker; mech in a black cape with a white mask covering half of his face. Windblade grabbed his hand, feeling how cold he was as she grabbed it. The mech pulled her in, making her walk through the mirror and into a hallway lit by candles. 

Windblade (singing):

“In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the seeker of the opera is there inside my mind.”

The Seeker (singing):

“Sing once again with me a strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The seeker of the opera is there inside your mind.”

Windblade (singing):

“Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear.”

The Seeker (singing):

“It's me they hear. Our spirit and my voice. In one combined. The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind.”

The Seeker (singing):

“In all your fantasies, You always knew that mech and mystery…”

Windblade (singing):

“Were both in you. And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the seeker of the opera is there inside my mind.”

He leads her deeper into the corridors deeper under the Opera House, leading her down some stairs, with a lit torch with the other hand. Then he leads her to a river, which she entered a small boat with him as he rowed through the river and towards his lair. When they get to his lair, the mech gets off the rowboat as Windblade stays in the boat and takes off his cape.

The Seeker: “I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . . to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . . You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . .”

The Seeker (singing):

“Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defences . . . Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . . Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . . Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night . . .”

“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . . Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night . . .”

“Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be ! Only then can you belong to me . . . Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch; trust; savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write -

the power of the music of the night . . .”

  
  
  


Windblade faints and the Seeker picks her up and takes her to his berthroom. He places her on a berth, covered in red velvet sheets, softly and lets her rest. He closes a black see-through curtain that surrounds the berth and leaves, letting her lay on the soft berth. 

The Seeker (singing):

“You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night . .”

**Back in Windblade’s dressing room…**

Arcee enters her best friend’s dressing room, only seeing nothing but the dark room. She looks around before seeing the mirror, which was actually a mirror door that slides to the side, opening the way to the corridor. Arcee enters the corridor, seeing that it’s dirty and unkempt for several years before a hand touches her on the shoulder. She’s surprised by the sudden touch, but the hand was actually Chromia’s. Chromia takes her back to her bed which was in the upper floors of the Opera House.

**On the upper floors where the ballet dancers live and sleep…**

The girls are still awake and Rodimus is teasing them about the Seeker trying to get them.

Rodimus: “Like yellow parchment is his skin . . . a great black hole served as the nose that never grew . . .”

What Rodimus tells the ladies are lies and untruths that most of them believe in, apart from Arcee. He also tells them to be alert.

Rodimus: “You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso.”

Rodimus shows the girls a noose and then puts it on one of the girls, scaring her by pretending to be a vampire. But Chromia stops his fun and games, getting the noose off of her and then telling her to go to bed. Then he looks at Bulkhead, a bit cross about him teasing about the Seeker.

Chromia: “Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent

silence is wise. Rodimus, hold your tongue, and keep your hands at the level of your optics.”

Chromia puts the noose on him and pulls it tight, punishing him a bit of telling them about the Phantom.

**The next morning…**

Windblade wakes up in the berthroom in the lair after passing out hearing a music box, which had a Dinobot playing the symbols, when she begins to wake up. Seeing that she’s still inside the Seeker’s lair, she gets up and walks out of the room where the berth was.

Windblade (singing):

“I remember there was mist… Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat And in the boat there was a man Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?”

Windblade takes off the Seeker’s mask, trying to see who he was behind the mask. The seeker reacts violently, covering his face with his hand.

The Seeker:

“Damn you. You little prying Pandora. You little demon Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you, you little lying Delilah You little viper Now you cannot ever be free Damn you, curse you… Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me. This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven… secretly, secretly… Oh Christine… Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass. Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty… Secretly, secretly… Oh, Christine...

When the Seeker calmed down, Windblade gave back the mask and the Seeker puts it back on. He turns to her.

The Seeker: “You must go now. They must be looking for you for a while.”

The Phantom shows her the way back to the upper floors, making her return to the floors of the Opera House.

**Meanwhile outside…**

Wheeljack walks into the Opera House, seeing the large queue outside for tickets for tonight's performance. Wheeljack enters as he complains about the news about the Seeker and the missing cast (Slipstream and Windblade), but is happy that seats are still being sold to audiences. As he walks up the steps, while the workers were cleaning the steps and floors, Bumblebee tells him about the missing cast members. But Wheeljack tells him about the good side of the Opera House and also tells him he also has a note from the Phantom. Bumblebee reads his note first.

Bumblebee: “Dear Bumblebee, what a charming gala! Windblade enjoyed great success! We were hardly bereft when Slipstream left. Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"

Wheeljack reads his note next.

Wheeljack: “Dear Wheeljack, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid.

Send it care of the ghost, by the return of the post. P.S. No-one likes a debtor,

so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Wheeljack and Bumblebee continue to complain about the “ghost” in the Opera House and saying about how preposterous his notes are until Drift walks in, asking where’s Windblade. They say they don’t know and Drift wants to know who sent him a note which he thought it was sent by Bumblebee and he denies it. Drift gives his note to him and he reads it.

Bumblebee: "Do not fear for Windblade. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

Just then Slipstream barges into the entrance with Thundercracker, trying to find Drift. She also has a note which she thinks was from Drift which he denies as well and that note made her very angry. He grabs the note from her and reads it.

Drift: "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Windblade will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

Wheeljack and Bumblebee take Slipstream upstairs, talking about how all the notes and events are based on Windblade until they were interrupted by Chromia with Arcee. Chromia tells her she’s back and she’s well. Drift asks Chromia if he could see her, which she denies, and Slipstream asks her if she could still sing, which Chromia shows them a note. She also has a note and gives it to Wheeljack to read; the note reads:

“Gentlemechs, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Windblade has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of _Il Muto_ , you will, therefore, cast Slipstream as the Pagemech, and put Windblade in the role of Countess. The role which Windblade plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent - which makes my casting,

in a word ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your

imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemechs, Your obedient servant.”

Slipstream is angry about the Seeker’s demands and starts packing up her things before announcing they will have Slipstream be in the role of the Countess while Windblade plays as the Pageboy. But Slipstream is still persistent and walks out the door into some people waiting for her. One asks Slipstream to give his flower to Windblade, which she closed the door to the people. Wheeljack and Bumblebee implore her one more time to sing.

Bumblebee:

“Your public needs you!”

Wheeljack:

“We need you, too!”

Slipstream:

“Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?”

Bee & Wheeljack:

“No! The world wants you!”

Bee and Wheeljack try to appease her by giving her gifts and treasures she may like so they could have her for the performance that night.

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Prima donna; first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!”

Bumblebee (singing):

“Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?”

Wheeljack (singing):

Think of how they all

adore you!

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Prima donna, enchant us once again!”

Bumblebee (singing):

“Think of your muse . . .”

Wheeljack (singing):

“And of the queues round the theatre!”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!”

As they sing, different characters react differently to their response to the Seeker’s note.

Drift (singing):

“Christine spoke of an angel . . .”

Slipstream (singing):

“Prima Donna your song shall live again!”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Think of your public!”

Chromia (singing):

“She has heard the voice of the angel of music . . .”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!”

Slipstream (singing):

“Think of their cry of undying support!”

Bumblebee (singing):

“We get our opera . . .”

Wheeljack (singing):

“She gets her limelight!”

Wheeljack and Bumblebee carried Slipstream in a berth, struggling a bit of holding it up while two other people held the back poles since they were holding the front ones.

Slipstream (singing):

“Prima Donna your song never die. You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!”

Drift (singing):

“Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!”

Slipstream (singing):

“Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!”

Drift (singing):

“I must see these demands are rejected!”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her! You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!”

Chromia (singing):

“For, if his curse is on this opera . . .”

Arcee (singing):

“But if his curse is on this opera…”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing):

“Prima donna the world is at your feet!”

Everyone outside (singing)

“A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!”

Everyone inside the Opera House (singing):

“Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, prima donna…”

Everyone inhales.

“... once more!”

**At the night’s performance…**

As the play begins, the front cloth rises, revealing an historical salon, a

canopied bed centre-stage. Three people (two mechs and one femme) came to the front of the stage before Arcee came as well. The two mechs were a jeweller (the one who Arcee attends to) and a hatmaker while the femme was the Countess’ confidante.

Everyone except Arcee gossip about the secret relationship between the Countess and the Pageboy.

The Confidante (singing):

“They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!”

The Jeweller (singing):

“His Lordship sure would die of shock!”

The Hatmaker (singing):

“His Lordship is a laughing-stock!”

CONFIDANTE

“Should he suspect her Primus protect her!”

All three of them (singing):

“Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Megatronus! Shame! Shame! Shame!”

During the beginning, one of the workers brings the throat spray Slipstream uses for her singing to a table to the side of the stage on a table. As the performance goes on, the Phantom secretly switches the spray with another identical-looking spray. Rodimus watches as he switches them and he sees the Seeker scurrying about the catwalks as he almost sees him so he decides to follow him. Onstage, the performance of _II Muto_ plays out, with great singing from Slipstream, great costumes worn by the actors, and some naughty acts which made the audience laugh. That starts when the drapes covering the front of the salon open, revealing the Countess (Sipstream) and the Pageboy named Serafimo (Windblade) dressed as the maid kissing in front of the berth.

Slipstream: “Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.”

They hear a knock at the door and Arcee gets it.

Slipstream: “Who can this be?”

Thundercracker enteres the salon, acting as the Countess’ husband, not knowing of the secret relationship.

Thundercracker:

“Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.”

Slaps Arcee in the aft and the audience laughs. Wheeljack and Bee talk among themselves in their box as they watched the performance.

Bumblebee: “That’s exactly the sort of thing the public loves.”

Thundercracker: “My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid. Though I'd happily take the maid with me.”

Slipstream: “The old fool's leaving!”

Thundercracker: “Addio!”

The dance together for a bit. As they do that, a minicon was looking under the femme’s dress since she’s wearing one. Everyone around him was looking at him before the Hatmaker shooed him away. Then thundercracker pretends to leave, peeking behind the door.

Slipstream: “Serafimo - away with this pretence!”

Windblade strips off her maid clothes and into her more normal clothes, resembling clothes a normal pageboy would wear.

Slipstream: “You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!”

Drift laughs as he watches from his box while Thundercracker is pissed off by the hidden secret he has seen.

Slipstream (singing): “Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahahaha! Hahahoho...Time I tried to get a better, better half !

Slipstream and the other members at the salon (singing):

“Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hohohohohoho, Hohohaha… If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!”

Suddenly, the performance was interrupted by the Seeker, saying he’s angered by his demands not met. Everyone looks to where the voice came as the performance goes on, trying to keep their minds off the Seeker. 

When the performance tries to continue, after Slipstream gets some sprays from her throat spray, she starts to sing right before singing off-key and starts croaking like a frog. Wheeljack and Bumblebee run down from their box and onto the stage, pausing the pay for a moment by closing the curtains of the stage, while there will be a change of cast by Windblade taking the role of Countess instead of the Pagemech. In the meantime, Wheeljack and Bee announce they’ll skip to the next act. As the curtains open, making the audience laugh as they see that the scene is still being set up for the next act, workers hastily setting up props, some hitting/tripping actors, or helping them up. The scene of the act was the countryside, where femmes swung from trees on swingsets and sheep lived on the pastures. Meanwhile, Rodimus continues to look for the Seeker as he looks at him from above. When he sees the Seeker face-to-face, Rodimus gets frightened and starts to run away from him and the Seeker starts to chase him. The Seeker finally catches up to him and he makes him trip on the catwalk. He puts a noose around his neck and starts to chock him, pulling on the rope tightly. He struggles to breathe as he smiles villainy before hanging him in front of the audience, shocking everyone, and making some of them scream. His body is dropped from the noose, still alive when hanged, before falling to the ground after he dies and after the Seeker unties the rope from the catwalk. Drift runs from his box and into the backstage where he meets Windblade where he tells him it’s not safe inside the Opera House and they head up some stairs. Bee and Wheeljack tried to calm the audience while Chromia calmed the dancers down.

Drift (singing):

“Why have you brought me here?”

Windblade (singing):

“We can't go back there!”

Drift (singing):

“We must return!”

Windblade (singing):

“He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!”

Drift (singing):

“Windblade, don't say that.”

Windblade (singing):

“Those eyes that burn!”

Drift (singing):

“Don't even think it.”

Windblade (singing):

“And if he has to kill a thousand men”

Drift (singing):

“Forget this waking nightmare.”

Windblade (singing):

“The Phantom of the Opera will kill… ”

Drift (singing):

“This phantom is a fable. Believe me”

Windblade (singing):

“...and kill again!”

Drift (singing):

“There is no Phantom of the Opera.”

Windblade (singing):

“My God, who is this man”

Drift (singing):

“My God, who is this man”

Windblade (singing):

“...who hunts to kill?”

Drift (singing):

“...this mask of death?”

Windblade (singing):

“I can't escape from him.”

Drift (singing):

“Whose is this voice you hear...”

Windblade (singing):

“...I never will!”

Drift (singing):

“...with every breath?”

Both:

“And in this labyrinth, where light is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside your/my mind.”

Drift (singing):

“There is no Phantom of the Opera.”

Windblade (singing):

“Drift, I've been there, to his world of unending night To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness Drift, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in the darkness, darkness. But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before.”

Drift (singing):

“What you heard was a dream and nothing more.”

Windblade (singing):

“Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.”

Drift (singing): 

“Windblade, Windblade…”

The Seeker:

“Windblade…”

  
  


Windblade is still scared about the Phantom. So Drift comforts her by pulling her close, making her drop the rose the Phantom gave her before he held her hands and they walk about on top of the roof of the Opera House.

Drift (singing):

“No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry - your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . .

Windblade (singing):

“Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime . . . Say you need me with you, now and always . . . promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you . . .”

Drift (singing):

“Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . . and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . .”

Drift (singing):

“Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Iet me lead you from your solitude . . . Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too - Windblade, that's all I ask of you . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you …”

Both (singing):

“Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“Say you love me . . .”

Drift (singing):

“You know I do . . .”

Both (singing):

“Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .

They kiss on the rooftop as it snowed a bit, covering the roof in a thin layer of snow.

Both (singing):

“Anywhere you go let me go too . . . Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“I must go - they'll wonder where I am . . . wait for me, Drift!”

Drift (singing):

“Windblade, I love you!”

Windblade (singing):

“Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!”

Drift (singing):

“And soon you'll be beside me!”

Windblade (singing):

“You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . .”

Windblade walks back with Drift back inside the Opera House. When they entered back inside, the Phantom picks up the rose she dropped, making him upset and sad. 

The Seeker (singing):

“I gave you my music . . . made your song take wing . . . and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me . . . He was bound to love you when he heard you sing . . . Windblade … Windblade …”

As he became sad on the roof, he started to hear Drift and Windblade sing, making him angry and making him tear the rose apart.

Drift & Windblade (singing out of frame):

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you… Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .”

The Seeker (singing):

“You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you . . .!”

**Three months later on New Year’s Day…**

Fireworks blasted in the night sky, lighting it up in wonderful colors as many people dressed up as different things with masks on their faces as they entered the Opera House which was hosting a Masquerade Party inside. 

Wheeljack: “Bee?”

Bumblebee: “Wheeljack?”

They raise their masks to see each other and they greet each other when they arrive at the entrance to the Opera House.

Wheeljack (singing):

Dear Andre what a splendid party!

Bumblebee (singing): 

“The prologue to a bright new year!”

FIRMIN

“Quite a night! I'm impressed!”

Bumblebee (singing): 

“Well, one does one's best . . .”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing): 

“Here's to us!”

Wheeljack (singing):

I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that the 'Seeker' can’t be here!

As they enter, many attendees dance in their costumes while they wear their masks or makeup.

The attendees (singing):

“Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will

never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade . . . Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve . . . Splash of puce . . . Fool and king . . . Ghoul and goose . . . Green and black . . . Queen and priest . . . Trace of rouge . . . Face of beast . . . Faces . . . Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race . . . Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . . True is false . . .Who is who . . .? Curl of lip . . . Swirl of gown . . . Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . . Faces . . .

Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . . Masquerade!

Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies . . . Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!”

Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Arcee, Chromia, Thundercracker and Slipstream walk down the stairs as they sing, celebrating the new year without the Seeker.

Slipstream (singing):

“What a night!”

Thundercracker (singing):

“What a crowd!”

Bumblebee (singing):

“Makes you glad!”

Wheeljack (singing):

“Makes you proud! All the creme de la creme!”

Slipstream (singing)

“Watching us watching them!”

Chromia & Arcee (singing):

“And all our fears are in the past!”

Bumblebee (singing):

“Six months…”

Thundercracker (singing):

“Of relief!”

Slipstream (singing):

“Of delight!”

Bee & Wheeljack (singing): 

“Of Elysian peace!”

Chromia & Arcee (singing):

“And we can breathe at last!”

Slipstream (singing):

“No more notes!”

Thundercracker (singing)

“No more ghosts!”

Chromia (singing):

“Here's a health!”

Bumblebee (singing):

“Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!”

Wheeljack (singing):

“To our friends who are here!”

Thundercracker & Slipstream (singing):

“And may its splendour never fade!”

Wheeljack (singing):

“Three months!”

Chromia (singing)

“What a joy!”

MEG

“What a change!”

Thundercracker & Slipstream (singing):

“What a blessed release!”

Chromia (singing):

“And what a masquerade!”

Drift and Windblade meanwhile were dressed in a military uniform and fancy dress respectively. Windblade has a ring around her neck but hides it.

Windblade (singing):

“Think of it! A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!”

Drift (singing):

“But why is it secret? What have we to hide?”

Windblade (singing):

“Please, let's not fight . . .”

Drift (singing):

“Christine, you're free!”

Windblade (singing):

“Wait till the time is right . . .”

Drift (singing):

“When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime! Christine, What are you afraid of?”

Windblade (singing):

“Let's not argue . . .”

Drift (singing):

“Let's not argue . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“Please pretend . . .”

Drift (singing):

“I can only hope I'll . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“You will . . .”

Drift and Windblade (singing):

“. . . understand in time . . .”

Windblade and Drift started to dance together with the other people as the stagehands in the backstage started to start their own party of their own, handing out alcohol to some of the workers. Slipstream was jealous of Windblade of being great at singing and Drift loving Windblade instead of her. Back in the backstage, everyone was dancing about, everyone getting a bit drunk and everyone was happy and giddy. Windblade and Drift kissed, marking their engagement.

As they attendees dance and sing, Drift and Windblade watched the attendees enjoying the masquerade. 

The attendees (singing):

“Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - There's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!”

Suddenly, the lights go out and the only light source is coming from candles lit for the party. On top of the stairs, a mech, wearing a white mask over his entire face and a red suit and cape looks over the whole floor. He then started to walk down the steps, one step after another slowly.

The Seeker (singing):

“Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score: _Don Juan Triumphant_!”

The seeker throws down the written script and takes out his sword. Drift runs off as he gets his sword, leaving Windblade by herself.

The Seeker (singing):

“Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage.”

Thundercracker tries to defend Slipstream but the seeker points his sword at him.

The Seeker (singing):

“Our Don Juan must lose some weight - it's not healthy in a mech of Thundercracker’s age! And my managers must learn that their place is in an office - not the arts!”

The seeker points his sword at each of them before looking at Windblade, puts away his sword, and walks towards her.

The Seeker (singing):

“As for our star, Miss Christine Daae...(slow and sinister)No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher...”

Windblade and the Phantom come close to each other before the Phantom looks down to see the ring around Windblade’s neck and he rips it off of her, angry at her love with Drift.

The Phantom: “Your chains are still mine - you belong to me!”

The Phantom disappears in a ball of fire and smoke as he drops down into a hole revealed after the smoke clears. Drift tries to go chase him but when he drops down, he sees many mirrors around him. They begin to spin, making him confuse which Seeker is real or not. He begins to swing his sword at the mirrors before Chromia stops him and leads him out of the room of mirrors. Chromia tells him that there have been many accidents before and when they enter her room, she closes the door and she tells him the story of the Seeker. 

**Many years ago…**

Chromia was a young femme sparkling who trained to be a ballerina. She visited a traveling fair, where bizarre arts were performed, as she was with other young sparklings watching the bizarre shows and displays. One mech was Megatron who had a show where he had a little sparkling mech inside a cage who he called the Devil’s Sparkling. Chromia and the other young femme sparklings with other people looked at the mech inside the cage who had a sack over his head. He played with a little Dinobot playing the symbols before Megatron kicked it out of his hands. Megatron started to beat the young sparkling with a metal rod before removing the mask to show his disfigured face. As the people all laughed at him, all except Chromia who had sympathy for the young mech and felt bad for him. She was the last one to leave the area when everybody else left after the little show. Megatron gathered the money that the people threw into the cage as the young mech untied a rope from one of the bars of the cage. Before Chromia left the area, she looked back at the cage and saw him wrap the rope around Megatron’s neck and strangled him to death. One of the gypsies saw him strangle him and yelled for the guards. Chromia helped him escape the fair while some of the Badgeless chased after them. He told her that his name was Starscream and she led him to a grate which leads to the lower floors of the Opera House where she hid him for many years from the outside world. As he grew up, the Opera House became his playground and he became a genius, architect, designer, composer, and magician according to Chromia. Drift tells her that his genius has turned to madness. 

**The present time…**

The next day in early dawn, Windblade walks outside her room, passing a sleeping Drift, and boards a monorail train, heading off to the cemetery just outside of Iacon. Starscream sees her leave, worrying she might run away from him, so he transforms and flies off, following her to the cemetery. Drift wakes up to see Windblade out of her room. He then sees Windblade heading off with Starscream following her. So, in pursuit, he follows them both to the cemetery. It was foggy and the fog covered the ground. Windblade walks through the graveyard as she sings.

Windblade (singing):

“You were once my one companion . . . you were all that mattered . . . You were once a friend and sire - then my world was shattered . . . Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seeme if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . . Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . .

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . . Too many years fighting back tears . . .

Why can't the past just die . . .? Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . . No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye.”

When she arrives at her sire’s grave, she sits on the steps of her sire’s mausoleum as she holds a rose in her hand. She then hears the “ghost” who calls for her to come inside the mausoleum.

Starscream (singing off of frame):

“Wandering child... so lost... so helpless... yearning for my guidance...”

Windblade (singing):

“Angel... or father... friend or Phantom...? Who is it there staring...?”

Starscream (singing):

“Have you forgotten your Angel...?”

Windblade (singing):

“Angel... oh, speak... what endless longings echo in this whisper!”

Starscream (singing):

“Too long you've wandered in winter... far from my fathering gaze…”

Windblade (singing):

“Wildly my mind beats against you...”

Starscream (singing):

“You resist...”

Windblade/Starscream (singing):

“...yet the soul obeys... Angel of Music, I/You denied you/me turning from true beauty... Angel of Music! My protector/Do not shun me... Come to me strange Angel...”

Starscream (singing):

“I am your Angel of Music... Come to me: Angel of Music…”

Suddenly, Drift coming up to stop her from entering. Drift tells her that voice isn’t her sire and it’s actually the Phantom’s voice before being attacked by Starscream. Drift and Starscream battle each other, swinging their swords as they fought. Eventually, Starscream slashed Drift’s arm, making it bleed Energon. Also, Drift knocks him to the ground, about to make the killing blow but Windblade tells him not to kill him. He relents and the two leave the cemetery, leaving Starscream there as he vows war against both of them.

**That night…**

Drift came up with an idea of catching Starscream during his play.

Drift (singing):

“We have all been blind - and yet the answer is staring us in the face . . . This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend . . .”

Bumblebee:

“We're listening . . .”

Wheeljack:

“Go on.”

Drift (singing):

“We shall play his game - perform his work - but remember we hold the ace . . .For, if Windblade sings, he is certain to attend . . .”

Bumblebee (singing):

“We make certain the doors are barred . . .”

Wheeljack (singing):

“We are certain the police are there…”

Drift (singing):

“We make certain that they're armed . . .”

Drift, Bee, and Wheeljack (singing):

“The curtain falls - his reign will end!”

Starscream sabotages something that will cause chaos, moving some chains and switching a lever. Soldiers from the military base outside the city limits came in, holding blaster rifles in hand as they marched in. Drift tries to find Windblade, finding her in the chapel under the Opera house.

Windblade:

“Drift, I'm frightened - don't make me do this... Drift, it scares me - don't put me through this ordeal by fire... He'll take me, I know... We'll be parted forever... He won't let me go... What I once used to dream I now dread... If he finds me, it won't ever end.”

Windblade (singing):

“And he'll always be there, singing songs in my head... He'll always be there, singing songs in my head…”

Drift (singing):

“You said yourself he was nothing but a man... Yet while he lives, he will haunt us 'till we're dead…”

Windblade (singing):

“Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good... I know I can't refuse,and yet, I wish I could. Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this - the Phantom's Opera...?”

Drift (singing):

“Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care - but every hope and every prayer rests on you now…”

**Later at the stage…**

Perceptor starts the play by his little symphony starting the music for the play. As the play begins with the first scene, the audience wasn’t impressed by the singing nor the scenery for the play; the set, modern and severe, is dominated by two Moorish pillars with stairs supporting a high balcony. Below, a pit of silk flames. Scrims hang from the flies. The chorus, including Arcee as a gypsy mistress and Slipstream as a hag, and several dancers (eight mechs/eight femmes), dressed in peasant style clothes. The atmosphere is dark as the dancers and performers sing.

The Dancers (singing):

Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!

Slipstream and the Dancers (singing):

“Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid Don Juan triumphs once again!”

The soldiers were mostly everywhere in the Opera House; some lined the backstage, some in the boxes, and some near the entrances/exits to the seats barring anyone from leaving. The second scene starts, with Thundercracker entering from a black and red curtain in the center back of the stage behind a fire pit prop. After he sings his part, he goes back behind the curtain before he gets attacked by Starscream from above. Windblade steps into the stages as she starts to sing her part for the next scene.

Windblade (singing):

“...no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! no dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!”

Starscream enters the stage, dressed up as Don Juan with a black mask covering most of his face.

Starscream (singing):

“You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent... I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided…”

Dancers to the side of the stage dance, creating big shadows that cover the sides.

Starscream (singing): 

“Past the point of no return - no backward glances: our games of make-believe are at an end... Past all thought of ‘if’ or ‘when’ - no use resisting: abandon thought and let the dream descend... What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return…”

He slowly begins to ascend the stairs leading up to the balcony while Windblade sings alone on the stage.

Windblade (singing):

“You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence... I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why... In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent - Now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…”

Windblade (singing):

“Past the point of no return - no going back now: Our passion-play has now, at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one...?”

Both Windblade and Starscream are on the balcony and they slowly walk toward each other.

Windblade (singing):

“When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us...?”

Windblade and Starscream (singing):

“Past the point of no return, the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn... We've passed the point of no return…”

Starscream (singing):

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Lead me, save me from my solitude... Say you want me with you here beside you… Anywhere you go, let me go too - windblade, that's all I ask of...”

Before he finishes singing, Windblade removes his mask he was wearing for the play, revealing Starscream’s deformities; his right side of his face was covered in big spots of cosmic rust and permanent scars slashed across his right side of his face. This shocked everyone and some of the soldiers rushed to get him. When he looked at the chandelier and the guards running, Starscream grabs Windblade and cuts a rope, causing the chandelier to shake a bit. Starscream then kicks a lever on the bridge, opening a trapdoor which they fall through, through the fire pit prop, and into the lower levels of the Opera House. After that, the rope that Starscream cut loosens the chain of the chandelier, causing it to drop. The chain then rips through the ceiling because of the weight of the chandelier. Everyone runs for it as the chandelier swings and falls toward the stage, even Perceptor jumps out of the Orchestra pit so he doesn’t get hit by the falling chandelier. The chandelier crashes into the orchestra pit, creating a large sound of crushing wood, twisting metal, breaking lightbulbs, and crystals crashing; a spark from one of the broken lightbulbs ignites a fire, growing rapidly by the broken chairs/seats and instruments inside the orchestra pit. Everyone tries to flee the Opera House, some people tripping each other and then getting trampled over by the rushing crowd. Slipstream comes back to the stage, only to find Thundercracker dead on the floor, strangled to death with a piece of rope tied around his neck.

Slipstream: “Thundercracker, my love!”

Slipstream hugs his lifeless body as the fire spreads. Wheeljack and Bumblebee run from their box as they see their Opera House burns. Drift meanwhile gets down from his box using a convenient rope near his box. The fire inside the Opera House gets so hot that windows burst as the fire engulfs more of the Opera House. Drift finds Chromia rushing backstage as the fire causes chaos among the stagehand and cast members.

Drift: “Where did he take her?”

Chromia: “Come with me. I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your optics!”

Arcee: “I’ll come with you!

Chromia: “Arcee, no. You must stay here.”

She says to her before leading Drift to Starscream’s lair. While Starscream leads Windblade back to his lair, pulling on her arm as he grips her tightly.

Starscream (singing):

“Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!”

Starscream stops and turns around, looking at Windblade in the face.

Starscream (singing):

“Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!”

As the Opera House burns, Arcee leads an angry mob, consisting stagehand, soldiers, and other people, trying to track down Starsccream.

The mob (singing):

“Track down this murderer! He must be found!”

Windblade and Starscream reach his lair

Starscream (singing):

“Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine, Christine . . . Why, why . . .?”

Drift and Chromia go down a flight of curved stairs before stoping,

Chromia: “This is as far as I dare go.”

Drift: “Thank you.”

Drift thanks her for her help as he goes off, continuing down the flight of curved stairs before he falls through a trap door. He falls into a water pit where a metal grate was above him. It suddenly lowers slowly, trapping him in the water he breathes in air before diving and tries to find a way out. He finds a valve and he tries to turn it, but it doesn’t budge. He breathes in air one more time before he dives back into the water and before the grate is below the surface of the water. He turns it with all his strength and finally, it turns, causing the grate to rise up and free Drift from the water pit.

**Meanwhile in Starscream’s lair...**

Starscream holds the ring which he stole from Windblade during the Masque party before Windblade talks to him, wearing a wedding dress that Starscream put her in.

Windblade: “Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust of Energon? Am I now to be prey to your lust for metal?”

Starscream: “That fate which condemns me to wallow in Energon, has also denied me the joys of the metal… This - the infection which poisons our love…”

Starscream grabs a bridal veil from a mannequin and holds it.

Starscream (singing): 

“This face which earned a Carrier’s fear and loathing… A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…”

Starscream puts the veil on Windblade’s head.

Starscream (singing): 

“Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate:

Starscream turns her around to face him and places the ring into her hand, waiting for her decision. 

Starscream (singing): 

“An eternity of this before your eyes!”

Windblade walks pass him as she takes off the veil he put on her. She then drops it before she grabs a tarp and takes it off, revealing a mirror.

Windblade (singing): 

“This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It’s in your soul that the true distortion lies.”

Drift comes running in, splashing in the water as he tried to run in it. The gate to the lair is close so he’s at the gate where he sees Windblade and Starscream.

Starscream: 

“Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir! Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!”

Drift:

“Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?”

Starscream:

“Your lover makes a passionate plea!”

Windblade:

“Please, Drift, it's useless . . .”

Drift:

“I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion . . .”

Starscream:

“The world showed no compassion to me!”

Drift:

“Windblade . . . Windblade . . . Let me see her . . .”

Starscream:

“Be my guest, sir . . .”

Starscream opens the gate and allows Drift to enter his lair before trapping him by closing the gate again.

Starscream:

“Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?”

Starscream puts a noose around his neck and ties rope around his wrists against the gate, restraining him. He puts the noose up over the top so he could pull on it, making Drift struggle to breathe.

Starscream:

“Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine . . .”

Starscream looks at Windblade.

Starscream:

“Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!”

Windblade (singing):

“The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate . . .”

Drift (singing):

“Windblade, forgive me please forgive me . . . I did it all for you, and all for nothing . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . . One by one I've watched illusions shattered . . .”

Starscream (singing):

“Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting -”

Drift (singing):

“Either way you choose, he has to win . . .”

Starscream (singing):

“For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?”

Drift (singing):

“Why make her lie to you, to save me?”

Windblade (singing):

“Angel of Music . . .”

Starscream (singing):

“Past the point of no return -”

Drift (singing):

“For pity's sake, Windblade, say no!”

Windblade (singing):

“. . . why this torment?”

Starscream (singing):

“. . . the final threshold . . .”

Drift (singing):

“Don't throw your life away for my sake . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“When will you see reason . . .?”

Starscream (singing):

“His life is now the prize which you must earn!”

Drift (singing):

“I fought so hard to free you . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“Angel of Music . . .”

Starscream (singing):

“You've passed the point of no return . . .”

Windblade (singing):

“. . . you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly . . .”

Starscream:

“You try my patience - make your choice!”

Windblade (singing):

“Pitiful creature of darkness . . . What kind of life have you known . . .? God give me courage to show you you are not alone . . .”

Windblade stops Starscream from killing Drift completely by walking up to him, holding a rose with a black ribbon and the ring on it.

Windblade puts the ring on her finger and kisses him fully on the lips. She stops and pulls away, crying a bit as Starscream was stunned, never feeling an emotion like anything before. They hear the mob coming after Starscream and he tells them to leave.

Starscream: “Take her, forget me and all of this. Leave me and forget what you’ve seen. Don’t let them find you! Take the boat! Go now! Go now and leave me!”

Starscream runs to the berthroom as Arcee leads the mob through the rivers underneath the Opera House as it continues to burn, causing flaming timbers and hot coals falling from above. Windblade unties Drift from the gate, allowing the gate to open for them to escape. In side the berthroom, Starscream plays his music box as he looks at it and he listens to it, quietly singing to himself. 

Starscream (singing): 

“Masqerade… Paper faces on parade… Masquerade… Hide your face, so the world will never find you…”

Starscream sees Windblade standing near him, waiting for him.

Starscream: “Windblade, I love you…”

Windblade approaches him and then give him one final kiss, this time on the forehead before heading off with Drift on the boat. As they head out, Starscream watches them leave, singing together.

Windblade (singing): 

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime”

Drift (singing): 

“Say the word, and I will follow you...”

Windblade (singing): 

“Share each day with me… each night… each morning...”

They disappear as they turn a corner into the rivers underneath the Opera House.

Starscream (singing): 

“You alone can make my song take flight - it’s over now, the music of the night...”

Starscream started to smash the mirrors he has, smashing them with a hammer. He smashes two of them, leaving them shattered before uncovering a third mirror, removing the tarp that was covering it. He smashes it, revealing a secret passageway out and he walks into it.

Arcee enters as the soldiers and stagehands look for Starscream, Arcee looks around outside before entering the berthroom where she sees the half mask Starscream wore on the music box he had. She picks it up and inspects it for a bit before putting it down and looked around some more.

**Several days later…**

The Opera House lays in ruins and Wheeljack and Bumblebee try to salvage anything they could get to recuperate their loss of the Opera House. Meanwhile, Drift and Windblade revisit Starscream’s lair under the ruins, heading back to find Starscream’s music box, reminding her of how he was singing to himself while the music box played. She played it one more and she shed a tear, reminding her how lonely he was and wanted to be loved by someone. They took the music box and they head out of the lair, seeing Bee and Wheeljack trying to sell anything valuable to recuperate their loss in the Opera business. 

At Macadams, all of the stagehand and cast members were there. Everyone at the Opera House survived the night with only a few people getting minor injuries, mostly getting bruises by people trying to flee the burning building. Windblade and Drift greeted everyone and told them that they’ll have the wedding on Earth instead of Cybertron so they could leave all about Starscream behind. Most of them agreed except Slipstream who still grieved for Thundercracker’s demise. Windblade embraced her with a hug which made her feel better and she told her that everything will be alright. They left the bar and headed back home to pack.

**The next day at the spaceport…**

Many of the cast members were there, including Chromia, Arcee, Slipstream, Drift, and Windblade. Bumblebee and Wheeljack decided to stay so they could continue their remaining business. The cast members boarded a ship headed to Earth where Magnus headed off for retirement. Windblade sat in her quarters as Drift sat by her side. She looked out at the window, looking at what she’s going to leave behind and probably miss as well. As she looked out, she saw a strange-looking mech inside the spaceport, looking directly at her. She couldn’t believe what she was looking at and turned away before looking back to see him gone, disappeared into thin air. She frowned as she may be dreaming, but she still had Starscream’s music box. So she played it and sang quietly to herself, with Drift hugging her by the side.

Windblade (singing):

“Masquerade... Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade…”

As she quietly sang, the ship took off, leaving Cybertron behind and blasted off into space, heading off to Earth.


End file.
